


Calm down, Agreste.

by Drosolmire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabby is pissed, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth's kwami runs on gin, Miraculous March, Miraculous March 2016, Nooroo is inebriated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Agreste is cold, calculating and ruthless.<br/>And he remains the same because of his habitual self-killing.<br/>What better way to kill yourself even more than with liquid poison itself!<br/>Oh, wait.<br/>He's fresh out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm down, Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> How could I have just known about Miraculous March just now?!  
> Sweet Lord Hawkdaddy have mercy, for I have missed nine whole days of possible prompts.

_Tick tock_.

_Tick tack._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tack._

Groaning under his breath and pushing himself away from his table, Gabriel Agreste eased himself up from his comfortable satin chair and ambled his way towards the large window directly behind his workstation.

The platinum blond placed his arms behind his waist and pushed one foot forward, slightly tapping on the carpeted floor below him.

Gabriel looked outside with dead eyes, the beautiful and colorful Parisian night lights glimmering on his glasses betrayed the gaping void that nestled itself into the very core of his being.

Slightly squinting his eyes and shaking his head as he felt another migraine dangerously approaching his temples; Gabriel quickly turned around and went towards his desk, kneeling downward to the right of it and hastily opening a small drawer by the end of his workstation.

Cursing under his breath when the drawer had resisted to be opened, the platinum blond tugged harder until he felt the sinews of his arms stretch to their limits; slightly stumbling backward when the drawer had finally decided to cooperate.

Quickly looking inside, Gabriel’s scowl grew deeper and the side of his mouth twitched.

“Nooroo,” he breathed through his nostrils “What are you doing?” Gabriel’s voice was deadly calm and would have threatened whoever this “Nooroo” was-

If it wasn’t currently intoxicated out of its wits.

“Ahhh, Gabby,” the purple kwami reclined on the countless empty gin bottles underneath it “You look rather tense,” Nooroo retained its rather calm speech pattern “But you’re uglier than I rememb-“

A hiccup.

“Rememb-“

Two hiccups.

“Remember,” it finally said with a drowsy smile on its face.

Gabriel felt himself clench his fists so tight and grit his teeth that he could have sworn that he made a sound akin to that of a boiling kettle.

“Ohhh, is the tea ready?” Nooroo propped itself up and looked around; the same stupid and intoxicated grin ever present on its lavender face.

Feeling his left hand going out to reach for the kwami, Gabriel quickly subdued it with his other hand and clenched his teeth so hard that he didn’t really care if they would shatter “Calm down, Agreste,” he chanted.

“It’s just a stupid kwami,” feeling his muscles relax slightly, Gabriel continued to chant “Calm down, Agrest-“

“Why are you calling yourself in the third person?” Nooroo suddenly appeared in front of the platinum blond’s face, making Gabriel slightly yelp in surprise when he had opened his eyes.

Nooroo blinked a few times and absolute silence fell upon the room as Gabriel felt his anger and irritation slowly turn into confusion at the sudden silence his intoxicated kwami had given him.

“That was an adorable sound, Gabby,” it smiled stupidly again, and Gabriel felt a vain pop in his head.

“I need to make someone kill someone,” the platinum blond spoke through his grit teeth and forcefully took the kwami in his right hand.

“Let’s go,” Gabriel ordered, earning him a hearty laugh from Nooroo “Are we going on an adventure, Gabb-“ it hiccupped again but was quickly silenced by Gabriel.

“Shut up,” the platinum blond said sternly, tossing the kwami into the air and pulling at the collar of his shirt upwards.

“Nooroo, suit on!” he exclaimed, effectively making the lavender kwami’s eyes widen in disbelief and confusion as it disintegrated into purple light that quickly encompassed Gabriel’s whole body.

Brushing at his shoulders and slamming his cane to the ground, Gabriel reached for a button on his desk using the end of his cane; which effectively made the ground below him sink underground.

 _“Where’re we going, Gabby?_ ” Nooroo asked again, which only irritated Hawk Moth even more.

“To akumatize someone,” Gabriel deadpanned and silence followed suit for a few seconds.

“… and to get more gin,”

“ _Yyyesss!!!_ ”

“Shut up,”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Gabby, you rascal, you.  
> Plus I haven't watched the origins episode yet, so I am unsure as to what Nooroo's gender really _is_ ; thus the usage of "it" or "itself".  
> If anyone could kindly clarify, please do so!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
